


bright lights in the night life (and your eyes come to life)

by krazycoocoo



Series: Wanna Be Your Star - ASTRO [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: When the bright lights and the night life surround Moonbin and Eunwoo, they can be anyone they want to be.N/B: Set in Jakarta, during their Asia Project. Nothing else is canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another ASTRO fic! They're so precious, my lil babies. This one is a Binwoo fic, because they're such a strong ship I don't even think an iceberg could sink them ;) As mentioned, this is set in Jakarta, Indonesia, during their Asia Project (which, if you haven't seen, you should - it's freaking amazing), and I apologise for any mistakes with the city and the language - I'm not Indonesian, and Google can be dodgy when it wants to be (thank you nizzyool for correcting me <3). This one also doesn't flow very nicely sometimes, the writing is a little iffy in places, but hope you enjoy.

“Binnie, this isn’t _legal!”_ Eunwoo hissed, sticking his feet into his (favourite) pair of navy Converse.

Moonbin, already halfway down the dimly-lit hallway, turned around and smiled cheekily, eyes curving into irresistible crescents. “So, hurry up!” He whispered back, running a hand through his fluffy milk-chocolate hair.

Eunwoo sighed heavily, slipping his key card into the pocket of his baby pink hoodie and rushing awkwardly down the corridor. His younger friend laughed quietly at him, linking their arms and pulling him gently towards the elevator.

The older boy observed his friend and fellow band-member, narrowing his eyes and smiling softly. “Yah, Bin-ah,” he paused, meeting Moonbin’s excited eyes in the mirror of the elevator. “Where are we going?”

“Ah, Dongmin, you’ll have to wait and see,” the younger boy answered quickly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Eunwoo had to take a second to compose himself.

“You haven’t said that in a while, Binnie,” he observed hesitantly, running his fingers through his slightly curly fringe, still damp from the shower.

The younger boy fell silent, worrying his bottom lip, eyes flickering anywhere but Eunwoo and finally, settling on the floor. “What?” He finally muttered, and Eunwoo huffed slightly.

“Dongmin,” he clarified. “You haven’t called me that…since we debuted.” His brows furrowed thoughtfully as he eyed the suddenly and ridiculously nervous Moonbin. “Yah, Bin-ah, are you feeling okay? Maybe we shouldn’t – “

“I’m fine.” Moonbin cut in, shaking his fringe out and avoiding eye contact. “Sorry.” His hands were shaking, and the older boy leant forwards onto his shoulder, slipping his own slender fingers into the younger boy’s grasp. “Eunwoo, you -?”

“You can call me Dongmin,” Eunwoo interrupted softly, pulling Moonbin’s fisted hands up to his mouth and pressing a gentle, affectionate kiss to his knuckles. “I don’t mind. It’s…weird, that’s all. You haven’t said it in a while.”

The younger boy fell silent, eyes carefully inspecting Eunwoo’s features in the mirror. A tiny grin played on the corners of his lips. “Nah, it’s okay,” he finally answered, head falling back onto Eunwoo’s shoulder. “I’m used to Eunwoo. It just slipped out. Lee Dongmin,” he mused quietly, as the elevator dinged and Eunwoo took a step back.

The doors glided open smoothly, and Moonbin met Eunwoo’s eyes in the mirror again. “We’re gonna have to run,” he informed casually, strong fingers wrapping around the older boy’s slender wrist. With a half-formed curse in his mouth, Eunwoo stumbled after the younger boy.

The two boys rushed suspiciously through the lobby, heads lowered and hoods pulled up. Eunwoo was sure they made quite a spectacle, yet nobody stopped them, and they rushed out into the cold. “Binnie,” Eunwoo gasped, breath coming out in short crystallised bursts. “I’m not – this isn’t – _exercise,_ ” he finally stuttered out, flicking the younger boy in the shoulder when he started to laugh.

But God, Moonbin’s laugh had always been music to Eunwoo’s ears, and even as he narrowed his eyes playfully and tilted his chin up haughtily he made no effort to stop the younger boy. “Yah, Eunwoo, you should’ve seen your face!”

The older boy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Where are we going, Bin-ah?” He repeated his previous question as his younger friend and fellow band-member led him through the streets of Jakarta. His curiosity for an answer soon fizzled out as the bright lights and bustling night-life of the city slipped into him, and Eunwoo was almost sorry when Moonbin came to an abrupt stop, tugging slightly on their intertwined hands.

 _When had that happened?_ Though, he didn’t mind much – the dancer had gloriously tough fingers, and their palms seemed to just…fit together. “We’re here,” Moonbin whispered, excitement lighting his eyes up, and he tugged on Eunwoo’s fingers impatiently.

“Where is…here, exactly?” The older boy managed to stutter out, unconsciously taking a step closer to Moonbin as their surroundings sunk in.

The dancer laughed quietly, pulling on Eunwoo’s fingers again. “ _Here,_ dummy,” he muttered, and the older boy twisted his head to look up at the tall, dilapidated building in front of them.

Now, Eunwoo was no master at Indonesian, but he was pretty sure the enormous sign on the door spelling out the word ‘DILARANG MASUK’ meant ‘DO NOT ENTER’. “Uh, Binnie…” He hesitated, shaky finger pointing out the intimidating sign.

Moonbin pouted cutely and pulled on his fingers again. “You’ve already broken like, four rules…come _on,_ Eunwoo,” he pleaded, widening his eyes – and well, there goes Eunwoo’s heart. “I really want to show you this place.” He added.

Eunwoo could never say no to Moonbin.

“…Fine,” he grumbled, letting the younger boy lead him into the suspiciously empty building. “Where are we even going, Binnie?”

“That’s like, the millionth time you’ve asked me,” the dancer whined.

Eunwoo pushed a hand through his hair. “It’s the _third_ time, Binnie, don’t be dramatic. And you’ve yet to answer me.”

The younger boy responded by throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder, and Eunwoo hoped to God Moonbin couldn’t hear his heart pounding through his hoodie. “We’re almost there – just gotta get up all these stairs. You up for a little exercise?” He teased, and the older boy huffed.

“Always,” he shot back sarcastically, and only panted a _little_ up the three flights of stairs.

 

//

 

“Bin-ah…do you need help?” Eunwoo whispered, voice echoing in the narrow stairway, brows furrowed with concern.

The boy in question responded by continuing to push the trapdoor up with his shoulder, punctuating the silence with pained groans. “No, I’m fine – fuck,” he hissed out, the heavy door slamming down on his shoulder.

“Binnie!” Eunwoo muttered worriedly, pulling himself up the last three steps and reaching out, palms flat on the rusty door. “Come on, if we do it together it will be quicker, right?”

Moonbin remained uncharacteristically quiet, responding only with a quiet, “together.”

The older boy frowned slightly, but soon they were too immersed in trying to get the trapdoor open that he didn’t have time to ask. Eventually they pushed through, heads sticking awkwardly out of the opening at the same time.

“…Oh my God, Binnie.”

Moonbin smiled slowly, eyes never leaving Eunwoo’s face, whose jaw had dropped, eyes wide and lips parted with surprise and admiration. The older boy became conscious of his stare and turned around, focusing his unnervingly pretty eyes on the younger boy.

“Did you…do all this? For me?” Eunwoo managed to stutter out.

A blush erupted on the dancer’s cheeks, and his gaze, flicking between the door and the sky rapidly, never settled on the older boy, who tilted his head curiously. “I…maybe?” He mumbled, and Eunwoo stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Moonbin’s sturdy shoulders without hesitation.

“Thank you, Bin-ah,” he murmured, warm breath washing over the bare skin of Moonbin’s neck. “This is…the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Eunwoo…” Moonbin muttered, stepping back and resting his hands cautiously on the older boy’s thin shoulders. “I brought you here…because I,” his voice caught in his throat. “I wanted to tell you something.”

The older boy blinked down at his friend, a tiny, hopeful smile lifting the corners of his lips. “So, tell me,” he whispered, placing a palm on Moonbin’s smooth cheek.

“You make me really happy, Eunwoo,” the younger boy stumbled over his words, unconsciously nuzzling his head further into the older boy’s gentle touch. “And I just – I want to be able to make you happy, as well. I want – I wish you would be, you know, happy, all the time because you, you just deserve it so much. I know you don’t always believe that – but I thought, maybe I could help you believe. You know? Because I – I love you so fucking much it hurts.”

Moonbin stopped, drawing in a huge gasp of breath before sinking onto the wall behind him. The fairy lights draped across the bare columns on the roof lit up his face, and _God,_ he had never been more beautiful. Eunwoo smiled gently. “I love you too, idiot,” he muttered affectionately. “I’ve loved you for so long I don’t know how _not_ to love you.”

“Oh, thank _God,_ ” the younger boy whispered, sinking down into a sitting position. After a moment, Eunwoo joined him on the floor, and the two boys – one dressed in an obnoxious pink, the other in a shadier green – looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling overhead. “Anyway, I really just wanted to show you this place. I thought you would like it.”

“I do,” Eunwoo answered, chuckling quietly, gaze flicking over to stare at the boy beside him, whose cheeks were still flushed and nose red from the cold.

“I thought you would,” Moonbin repeated. “It’s really beautiful here.”

“Yeah,” Eunwoo agreed quietly, gaze never leaving the younger boy’s face. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading that :) Thought I would apologise for the sad Hanahaki RockBin fic I posted recently with this fluffy Binwoo fic, let me know if I did the ship justice! Leave kudos and comments are always appreciated. Lots of love <3


End file.
